


Danger zone

by Indulgenta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Injury, Intimidation, No beta no god requested, Vampire AU, first encounters, might add more chapters with more characters, some nsfw mentions but nothing explicit for now, standalone chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenta/pseuds/Indulgenta
Summary: A bad choice leads you to end up facing the monster that has been terrorizing that side of the city.





	1. Eustass Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do something: I spent the past days reading a lot of Kid/reader fics just because I saw a picture of him and found him hot because I'm a sucker for edgy looks. I haven't reached his first appearance on One Piece yet so all I've written is shamelessly based on fanon, probably.  
I wanted to see the difference between not knowing shit and actually knowing his character well and I think this would be a good way to show it.  
I found it specially hard to write a reader that wouldnt cower completely in front of that 2 metres tall hunk so there is that, too.

He had been an odd one, way too tall, way too volatile and aggressive as a bull shark. It felt just fitting for him to be a leader. He bared his fangs your way, eyes scrutinizing your hunched shape as you pitifully tired to protect yourself from his glare. "Well, well, well... Looks like a little kitten has sneaked up in my turf" he growled.

You had heard stories which talked about a monster on the zone, the kind who would pounce on anyone dumb enough to roam his territory at night. Of course, you hadn't paid attention to those stories, and of course you were dumb enough to use those streets as a shortcut. Despite the obvious signs of danger- call it the claw marks, the fact that the street was completely empty despite nearby zones were crowded with people partying, call it that not even the police dared to patrol around there for long- you decided you were under no circumstances following the long path back to your flat.

Now that he had cornered you, the absurdity of your decision came onto you like a simplified epiphany for the moron. You tried to give another step back, but the grey wall stopped you. "I'm sorry, I didn't know?" you said, your tone barely shaped like a shaky question. "I will leave immediately..."

He barked a raspy laugh as he approached another step, his wide shoulders covering you from the dim light of the streetlight as he towered over you. "Oh, you didn't know" he repeated with fake understanding. "Poor little thing. That’s a pity." He placed his hand against the wall, caging you. "But I can't let you go, you smell delicious" he purred, bending forward so that your faces were bare centimeters apart.

You tried to stare back in the most pathetic attempt to put a fight, but there wasn't much you could do as you felt your legs giving up. He didn't let you fall, his hand pressing against your clavicle and pinning you against the wall. His claws grazed against your skin in an almost gentle way, sharp as knives, making you shiver. You considered your chances. Maybe you could kick him in the balls and run away, but you doubted you could get too far, your heels too high and his legs too long for you to outrun him. Maybe you could headbutt him.

He traced your throat with his index up to your chin.

Or not.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? I have made quite the name for myself" he stated with pride. "Yes, I'm pretty sure you have, so why would it be that you came anyways? Did you want to see the real thing? Did you want to get devoured that badly?" He licked his lips, then moving his tongue to trace his sharp fangs. You tried to pull your attention somewhere else. His metallic arm had been skirting up your side, the tips shaped to mimic the claws of his other hand dug through the fabric like needles, but you refused to flinch or move, in case that made him react in response.

You licked your lips and clicked your tongue, but when you tried to speak no words came out. Your brain was racing. If he had sustained permanent damage in his arm that implied there was some way to hurt him, or maybe that was something which happened before he turned into a monster, if such was the situation.

He must have interpreted your speechlessness as mesmerized awe as he leant forward, tipping your head up with his claws, and smiling to himself. "Don't worry, doll. I will take care of everything" he said with a threatening smile as he bent forward for a kiss.

Then he felt the bite and you tasted the iron of his blood into your mouth. The shock gained you enough time to slip from his grasp and run for your life.

Unfortunately, you didn't get too far.

He managed to take a hold onto your wrist and that stopped you on your tracks. "Feisty" he declared, wiping the remaining blood from over the wound had already closed. "But not enough." He puffed his chest as he rose you by the arm. At this point he was just showing his strength off as you struggled. "You know? It would be boring to kill you just now. Not many have been able to wound me, even if it was just a scratch because you caught me off-guard. I tend to forget humans albeit brittle, can bite as well." You snarled. "But what is a kitten to a lion?" He moved towards a wall and pulled you up by your ass with his free hand so that you were now straddling him against the surface. The dire pose didn't improve taking into account you were even closer to his face now. He even took the consideration to release your arm and allow you to cling onto the lapels of his jacket for purchase. A wicked smile spread on his face. You stood still as he craned his neck and moved your hair out of the way. Le lapped a long strip of saliva up your neck, making you shudder. You felt his smile against your skin before he dug his teeth in your neck.

You froze. That was it. You were sure that was it. You waited for a sharp stab that reached your bones, for your flesh being ripped apart from you, for claws shredding you to pieces. The prick you felt was little to nothing, and then he was lapping on the fresh wound and pressing his body against yours, somehow making the pain more bearable. You let your forehead rest against his shoulder, finding some comfort in the soft material of his jacket. It was dawning on you how touch starved you were. You exposed your neck some more with a sigh. He left a hickey under your ear and that made you jump. You were about to complain but ended up lost in the sight of his dark lips stained with red before he licked them clean. You came to your senses and slapped a hand against the bite, finding that it was covered in slobber but not bleeding much. You grimaced. The other barked a laugh. " You should be happy: As long as that mark lasts you won't get chased by any other monster. Will need to redo it once it heals, though" he declared with a shrug as he let you drop to the floor. The sudden feeling of gravity made your legs shake and you had to load all your weight onto the wall. You were still regaining your footing when he bent down to be eye to eye with you. "No biting this time" he commanded, and then stole a kiss from you. You kicked yourself mentally for answering to that with eager enthusiasm.

He finally stepped back, looking at you with a smug expression and a red tinge in his amber eyes. "I'll see you around, doll. Next time don't lie and tell me you didn't know where you were going. Name's Kidd by the way. Come here and call for me." He turned around, his broad back sinking deeper into the night. "And" he went on, looking over his shoulder. "Thanks for the snack. You should let me have the full meal next time."

You swore you saw him flash his fangs one last time before he finally disappeared from sight.


	2. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a fight brings two vampires to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanpiros esiten.  
I was going to add a deeper plot but I'd rather not get messy with storylines so I decided to make this a continuation that can work as a standalone chapter.  
I don't promise anything but if you like it I recommed you bookmark it in case I add more chapters.

The wound, albeit long, it wasn't as deep as you had expected at first sight, that was a relief. Either way it really didn't matter, taking into account the method used to heal them.

Kidd stared down at you, Killer barely holding onto him and with half-closed eyes. If you had been told he had just come out of a fight with a big dog or a bear, you would have believed it, given his sorry state. It was disconcerting to see such a tower of a man like that. Kidd threw him your way and sat on the desk chair, that creaked under his weight.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind?! Don't throw him like that!" The blonde was barely holding himself up against the mattress as not to crush you, blood sliding lazily down his body and staining his clothes. "What are you doing here? Did someone follow you?" And you were ready to kick them out by any means necessary if their presence posed any danger to you (or so you liked to think, even if Kidd's arms probably weighed about the same you did).

You scooted closer to the wall the side of your bed rested against, and Killer remained in place, small grunts resonating inside of his helmet.

"We came across some mutts" Kidd stated like it was that simple. You had come to terms with two facts: First one, vampires and such critters were something that actually existed, and second, there was a turf war among them happening under everyone's nose and it actually had explained that some of the most unassuming streets were also incredibly dangerous. "But we taught them a lesson, there's nothing to worry about." He talked like he wasn't trouble incarnate, arms crossed and looking at you like he expected you to magically read his mind. He made a gesture with the hand. "So c'mon, hurry up! He's fainting" he stated. You didn't need him to state the obvious when Killer's weight was numbing your legs.

"And what I'm supposed to do smartass? You appear out of nowhere and act like I'm an emergency room."

Kidd glowered and you turned with an annoyed eyeroll towards the striped mask, that exhibited an array of scratches that had made quite the dent over the metallic surface. "Just let him drink some of your blood and he will be fine."

"And you came all the way after a fight just for this?!"

"You are a human but already part of the clan, and Killer refuses to drink blood from just anyone."

"Ah, I see" you concluded, nodding to yourself as you unclasped the mechanism that kept the mask tightly held around Killer's head. "You two are idiots." Then you promptly ignored the deadly glare you got from Kidd by getting Killer's untamed mane from the way. "Didn't remember the time I agreed to become the blood dispenser of your little group of friends."

Killer moved from resting on his hands to resting on his elbows, much closer to you, knees finally caging your legs.

"The moment I found I could use you to annoy that asshole doctor. But don't act like we don't cover your ass too. Only last week you could have died three different ways."

"Two of which were actually _your _fault" you pointed out. Big blue eyes that flash to yellow under the light stare down at you under blonde lashes, as if waiting for you to finish that sentence. "And one of them wasn't even an actual threat, I get along with a lot of people". You paid attention to Killer, to his silent request. He wouldn't voice it and you knew it, so you just bared your neck and let way. He hesitated for a heartbeat and then plunged, lipstick framing the bite like a dark halo as he sucked the thin stream of blood. It always made you feel weak, a little bit sleepy, and so you pressed all your weight against the wall. Killer didn't complain, simply cradled the back of your neck with unexpected care and you let yourself lean into the touch. He was leaning over you, but holding himself so that his weight was grounding, not suffocating. Through your half-lidded eyes, you saw his wounds seam back together with ease, until only a thin line of red remained. Killer interrupted his feeding when he heard you sigh, tongue laying flat one last time against the tiny marks on your skin. He didn't let go though, his lips feeling your pulse, much more intimate than what you had come to expect from the blonde vampire. He moved away, and his hand travelled from the back of your neck to your chin, long fingers making you look up. He had stopped before he was fully recovered, and he looked livelier than before. Meanwhile, now you were a little paler and tired, but not enough that it was worrisome. He had better self-restraint than Kidd when feeding. He licked his lips, then his fangs, as if not to waste a single drop of the precious red fluid. Your attention focused in his motions, your own tongue darting out for the briefest of moments. He walked out of your room and further into the house, your body too tired to stop him or go with him. Kidd was looking at you with amusement and a wicked smile that reached his bright orange eyes.

"You know? You two look amazing together. The three of us should get it on sometime."

"So much for your worry" you retorted.

He shrugged and laid back, arms uncrossed, and one ankle rested over the opposite knee. "Danger's passed, time to move on, and don't act like I can see you give the goo-goo eyes whenever Killer gets his mask off."

"And what's that to you?" There was no bite in your words. Two months after your first encounter you had found that Eustass wasn't the only vampire on the zone and that he had first spotted you because he caught the signature scent of Trafalgar Law on you and he wanted nothing more than get under the doctor's skin. "I am not the one who eye-fucks his-" You air quoted "Sworn enemy whenever you see him. And you think you are discreet." The fact he had made you part of his clan despite not being a vampire annoyed you at first. You had found the man intimidating and unbearable, with an ego that could fill rooms. Surprisingly, you two had developed some sort of bantering camaraderie in the moments you found yourself alone, and once he dropped the intimidation act (or more like you called him out on his bullshit whenever he tried to make you cower) you found he was quite all right. The rest of the clan had accepted their leader's decision without so much as a word and you had found ways to get along.

"I am a passionate man" he replied shooting you his practiced 'charming' smile. The thought of a shark crossed your mind instead.

"A passionate man with a crushie on Dr Death."

Kidd frowned. "The tattoos are hot."

"Haven't said they aren't" you replied, a pleased smile plastered on your face at the almost-cute admission.

"Anyways think about what I've said" he stated, then opened the window they had come through. "Tell Killer I've gone get Heat and Wire, we'll be waiting at the base." He smirked. "Don't overwork him."

You got to your feet just when he was jumping off. "I'm not going to-!" Your stance faltered, suddenly hazy after getting up so fast. A strong hand pulled you from the back of your shirt towards the bed.

"You're gonna fall." Killer said as he pushed a bottle of water into your hands. "Drink up, it will help you recover faster." He wasn't looking your way, now sitting on the chair, eyeing the scattered papers over your desk. This was supposed to be a gap year where you figured what you wanted to do with your life and because of that, there were some pamphlets from different universities and notes about them, also a few curriculums, and vague plans written down. Nothing to be taken too seriously for now.

"Say..."

You gulped down the sip of water in your mouth and almost choked on the process. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to go back to normal?"

You tilted your head to the side, forehead creasing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He picked up one of the papers, eyed it, then left it back down. "Getting out of all this clan mess, getting back to your old life."

You actually thought about it, but the answer was obvious. "I guess this is my new 'normal'. Even old friends of mine are..." You gestured vaguely meaning all the creatures you knew and the ones that you didn't that definitely weren't supposed to exist. Your mind wandered back to Ace and Luffy, how you just recently had discovered they were werewolves, and how Sabo had admitted his parents were hunters and that was the reason he left home. "Not knowing won't make nothing change. And." You smiled fondly at the focused expression on the blonde's face. "I guess it's fun being with the lot of you. So yeah, don't worry about that, I am not leaving in the near future."

"Who said I was worried?" he answered a bit defensively, but the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly after that. He got up and looked down at you. "Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow. As a treat." He scratched the back of his head and noted his helmet resting by your side. He took it as he muttered "we can't have you laying around with anemia."

You scoffed. "Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

He was about to place the helmet on when he stopped and turned. "Do you want it to be?"

Your pursed your lips and were about to reply 'never mind' when he pulled you into a kiss. Your head swam at the sudden feeling and you barely got time to get lost in the feeling of his lips when it was already over.

"Then it's a date" he sentenced. "Don't tell Kidd or else he'll use that to tease" he added once his helmet had been fastened. He climbed up the windowsill and shot a last look in your direction. "See you tomorrow." Then he got lost in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be ashamed if I have no shame.  
I didn't write this for it to be good, just for it not to be completely awful.  
My beta said that the reader was very different from what I use to write.  
I'd be thankful for feedback on the way I wrote Kidd.


End file.
